kidsongsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kidsongs: Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday
'Kidsongs: Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday '''is the '''9'th episode from Season 6 of the Kidsongs and well the also the was an PBS prime-time special that aired on July 9, 1996. The video Lyrick Studios release of the special came out in May 16, 2000. On September 14th 2010 (the same day as Barney's A Counting We Will Go Home Videos 2010.DVD) Billy's Birthday was rereleased on DVD seven years after the previous DVD rerelease in August 30, 2005 (the same day as Barney's The Land of Make Believe (video)). Biggle Cast *William "Billy"/Ruby Biggle and Mrs. Biggle (William "Billy"/Ruby Biggle's Mother (Mom)) (voiced by Kristin Willits) (costumed by Lexi ten Napel) *Mrs. Biggle (William "Billy"/Ruby Biggle's Mother) (costumed by David DeCooman) (voiced by Vivien Eng) *William "Billy" Biggle (costumed by Davis Kendall and Barbara Angeline) (voiced by Kenny Cooper) *Baby "Ruby" Biggle (costumed by Rebecca Wilson) (voiced by Michelle McCarel) *Freckles Biggle (only appearance) *Chef Biggle (costumed by David Voss) (voiced by Bob West) (only appearance) The Kidsongs Kids *Asa Karsten Bernstine *Angelica Ginn *Brady Kimball *Cory Kotas *Carly Naples *Megan Miyahira *Sara Perks End Credit Music *The same end credit music from Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday Kidsongs: Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday Previews Original 2000 VHS's Version Opening #1997 Lyrick Studios FBI Warning #1997 Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) #The Wiggles Dorothy the Dinosuar from Yummy Yummy Music Video Preview #Together Again Productions Logo #Toys r Us commercial #More Barney Songs Preview #Pleased Stay Tuned From The Wiggles Dance Party 2000 Closing #Barney Live! in Concert Birthday Bash Promo #Barney in Outer Space Preview #Barney's Adventure Bus Preview #Sing and Dance with Barney Preview #Kids for Character Preview #Kidsongs: Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday Book CD cassettes Preview #Together Again Productions Logo #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Release Dates *May 16, 2000 (Lyrick Studios version) *June 23rd, 2001 (Paramount/Nickelodeon Version) *April 14, 2002 (Anchor Bay Entertainment rarity Version) *August 30th, 2005 (HiT Entertainmet Version) *September 14th, 2010 (Lionsgates Version) International Release Dates *Hungarian version (December 30, 2002) *New Zealand version (January 12, 2003) *UK version (September 12, 2004) *Austrailan version (April 4, 2005) *Taiwan version (November 19, 2006) *Czech version (July 18, 2007) *Hebrew version (August 12, 2007) *Spanish version (November 29, 2008) *Italy version (September 30, 2009) *German version (October 17, 2009) *Japan version (January 12, 2010) *Portuguese version (February 12, 2010) *Portugal version (April 21, 2010) *Poland version (July 2, 2010) *Dutch version (August 31, 2010) *Thailand version (September 12, 2010) *Chinese Simplified version (December 12, 2010) *Greek version (December 31, 2010) *French version (January 1, 2011) *Arabic version (January 1, 2012) *Turkey version (February 12, 2012) *Bahasa indonesia version (July 23, 2013) *Korean version (December 31, 2014) Crew Executive Producers *Sloan Coleman Writers *Evan Viola *Stephen White Directors *Steven Feldman *Bruce Deck Producers *Jeff Gittle *Linda Houston (Last Appearance) *Jim Rowley Preview Transcript * Trivia *Asa Karsten Bernstine Angelica Ginn Brady Kimball Cory Kotas Carly Naples Megan Miyahira Sara Perks: wears the same clothes in "Let's Show Respect!". *A reference to "Barney's Fun & Games" is made. *The Original preview for this video is announced by Maurice the Magician's who works at Israel UK in the United Kingdom After it's original direct-to-video release it was later aired on WABC in December 2003, this home video aired on Playhouse Disney The same length of the end credits of the Barney Segmet from "Kids for Character". *This home video of this special used to be have it at Rogers Video Store in Belleville, Ontario, Canada. *This home video of this special also used to be have it at Rogers Video Store in other places of other countries. *This special is also aired on The Hub. *This special is also aired on PBS. *This special is also aired on PBS Kids Sprout. *This special is also aired on WNBC. *This special is also aired on Fox Family. *This special is also aired on WABC. *This special is also aired on USA Channel. *This special is also aired on Nickelodeon. *This special is also aired on Nick at Nite. *This special is also aired on Lifetime. *This special is also aired on Playhouse Disney. *This special is also aired on Disney Jr. *This special is also aired on Noggin. *This special is also aired on WNBC. *This special is also aired on FOX. *The preview for this video is announced by Monty the Mountie's who works at Korean in the China Town This video would also be released as a Double-Feature DVD and VCD (hong kong version) release you'd find at Toys R Us. It would be hard to find, but remember to keep your eyes out for it The end credits say that this video was copyright 1997 Sony Wonder preview for this original video release is announced by the same announcer from "Can You Sing That Songs?" the home videos musical arrangements background music used in "Deal or No Deal",exepct it was the musical arrangements background music used in "Picture This!", "A Welcome Home", "Play Ball", "Kids for Character", and "Barney's Big Surprise!" Some People called it a sequel to Kids for Character just like how In this special Kidsongs TV Show states he blink. However, all Barney and the Backyard Gang videos (except Barney Goes to School), Seasons 1, Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, It Time for Counting, and the motion picture Barney's Great Adventure show him blinking (though it's a costume design thing) The prototype name for this video was "The Great Big Birthday Bash!" A soundtrack was released slightly before the video, containing all of the songs from it "Bob Singleton" had composed the music for the preview of this video along with some other videos many of the other previous this tape became Actimates Compatible when it was rereleased in 2013 The same translation to clips after the opening silhouette during the intro was also used in "Camp Wannarunnaround" The another get the original widescreen print on video is on the laser disc version, expect and well his the film's premiere was held at Radio City Music Hall, the same stage where Biggles preformed 10 sold-out concerts eight years before that version also smaller to the "My Party with Barney" and could be concidered as the sequel to "Let's Show Respect!" A reference to "Barney's Once Upon a Time" is made This is Freckles Biggle's and Chef Biggle only appearance. Category:PBS Kids Sprout Category:2000 Category:Season 6 Category:Kidsongs Category:Kidsongs First Generation Category:First Generation Kidsongs Episodes Category:VCDs Category:Kidsongs Videos Category:DVDs Category:VHSs Category:Videos Category:DVD Blu-ray Category:Season 6 Videos Category:Kidsongs Kids Category:Kidsongs Character Category:2000s Category:Previews Category:Sequel videos Category:Birthday Episodes Category:TV References Category:TV Appearances Category:TV Specials Category:Episodes Written By Evan Viola Category:Episodes Direct by Steven Feldman Category:Episodes Written By Stephen White Category:Episodes Written By Mark S. Bernthal Category:Episodes Direct by Bruce Deck Category:Episodes Musical Direct By Bob Singleton